


Play Along

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Dean’s not here to pick anyone up tonight. It’s the tail end of a long day, and he wants a beer and a minute to watch the game on the screen. That’s why he chose to come to this sports bar and not the one that plays the country music up the road.So he’s more than a little surprised when, while waiting for the bartender to get him another round, he misses the last play of the quarter because he’s being yanked into a hug.“There you are!”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 239





	Play Along

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, thekingslover
> 
> Prompt was: “Help me I’m being hit on at a bar please be my fake boyfriend for a second” ([from this prompt list](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/post/626554197404516352/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts))

Dean’s not here to pick anyone up tonight. It’s the tail end of a long day, and he wants a beer and a minute to watch the game on the screen. That’s why he chose to come to this sports bar and not the one that plays the country music up the road.

So he’s more than a little surprised when, while waiting for the bartender to get him another round, he misses the last play of the quarter because he’s being yanked into a hug.

“There you are!” the guy holding him says, voice deep and gravelly. Before Dean can ask any of the pertinent questions - who, what, why, how, huh - the same guy whispers in his ear, “Please play along. I’ll explain.” Again loudly, he says, “I thought for a minute you decided not to come.” And, softly, “ _Please_.”

Dean’s not one to turn away a guy in need, and truth known, the hug is _nice_. It’s solid and warm. The guy’s grip is strong. Dean hasn’t been held in a while, and he’s embarrassed by how touch-starved he feels. It isn’t too difficult to lean into the stranger, to wrap his arms around his back, and say, “Like I could stay away from you.”

The guy exhales, body relaxing. The hug’s even warmer now, with the guy pressing more fully against him.

It’s then that Dean notices the creep hovering too-near his guy’s back. Dean levels a glare at him. “Something you need, pal?”

“You two know each other?” says the dick.

The guy in Dean’s arms pulls away enough to turn and face the creep. “He’s my boyfriend.”

With this new distance, Dean gets a good look at his new hug-friend. The sight of blue eyes and a strong jawline utterly destroys all thoughts for a few moments.

His brain kicks back on when dick says, “He’s looking at you like he just met you.”

Hug-buddy looks at Dean, eyes wide with panic.

Dean just smiles. “That’s because he always takes my breath away.” He takes his guy’s hand and brings it to his mouth. He presses soft kisses to the knuckles. “Every time is like the first time.” He winks.

His guy’s face goes pink but he’s smiling too, a small, shy thing that makes Dean’s heart melt.

“I missed you,” Dean says.

That shy smile grows stronger, brighter. “We saw each other this morning.” He’s playing along now, too.

“Feels like a lifetime ago,” Dean tells him.

“My beloved,” his guy says, stepping closer. He lifts a hand and combs through the hair behind Dean’s ear.

Dean can’t help but lean into the touch. Even pretend, it feels so good.

“You want to sit down?” Dean jumps from his bar stool and offers it to his guy, who accepts. As he sits, Dean wraps his arm around his back, physically placing his body between his guy and the dick.

They don’t acknowledge dick anymore, but Dean keeps a watchful eye.

In his guy’s ear, Dean asks, “What’s your name?”

“Cas.”

“I’m Dean.” When the bartender finally brings him his second round, Dean asks, louder, “Want a beer?”

Cas turns toward him. They’re close. Cas’s nose brushes Dean’s cheek. “I’ll have what you are having.”

Dean’s heart races. He has to close his eyes to remind himself this is a role he is playing. He glances behind them, and dick finally got the picture. He’s moved on to some poor other soul, though if that is her boyfriend storming back from the bathroom, dick is about to be laid flat on his ass.

In the end, the bartender and the boyfriend both escort dick out of the bar. The bartender tells him, “Come back in here and I’m calling the cops.”

With the danger gone, Dean leans away from Cas. “Guess you’re in the clear.”

Cas looks up at him. He says, “Thank you, Dean,” but he’s frowning.

“I can walk you to your car,” Dean offers.

“Yes, but…” He’s hesitates. His fingers play with one of the loose buttons of Dean’s flannel jacket. “Please tell me if you object, but… Well… Perhaps we could continue on. Like this.”

Dean blinks. No way his crappy day could turn around this much this fast. “Yeah?”

“If you don’t object.”

“Cas,” Dean says, leaning back in. “You whisper in my ear again, and we can do whatever you want.”

Cas’s smile comes back, full force. Dean’s blindsided. His heart’s pounding out of his chest and his brain is singing praises of hallelujah like Cas is an actual goddamn angel.

Cas presses his lips to Dean’s ear and says, “I have a few ideas.”


End file.
